


Connection

by YoungBunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, M/M, its only mentions of death dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBunny/pseuds/YoungBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universes could change, the situation could change, their feelings could change, but despite all of that, despite all of the circumstances that they could chose to face, there would always be some sort of connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> heya this is for my rad friend kaycee for her birthday so hAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYCEE I LOVE YOU also dont shoot me this is my first fic for the fandom so

In some universes, Mondo and Ishimaru are friends.

It’s almost hard to explain, the way they bond and the way they understand each other. 

Not even their fellow classmates could comprehend their friendship, total opposites, and yet, they completed each other. Night and day, tan and pale, even tall and short(ish). One was everything the other wasn’t, and they complemented each other.

They wouldn’t realize how close they were until people would point it out to them, their affectionate calls of “Kyoudai!” and their boisterous laughter bouncing off of the halls through the school.

They understood each other in more ways than one, similar pasts, yet still able tp push forward. Their friendship was almost perfect, you could say.

But there were other universes out there that weren’t so kind.

In some universes, Mondo and Ishimaru never got along.

Those were darker times, times where they could never see past each other’s flaws, where bickering was their only type of conversation, and constant fighting would have to be broken up by two other who would rather be doing so much more than looking after these two children.

It was a shame to everyone, and the negative energy finally got a hold of the group and exiled the two.

Neither took it very well.

But that was only sometimes.

And the other times, where their neither friends nor enemies, they’re in love.

They have that understanding, like they were friends, but there was so much more to it. Kisses and hugs, sex and just sitting together, enjoying the other’s company. It was so much more than just friendship.

Those were the times when they were most happy, when people around them were most happy, too. 

But there was always other routes too, extensions if you will. 

Sometimes, one of them died.  
When it was Mondo, Ishimaru would be heartbroken. Tears would stream down his face as he watched the one person, who understood him better than anyone else had ever tried to, walk away to his death, watch him carelessly get himself killed, or, worse, executed. 

His sobbing would be erratic and uncontrolled, something was was uncommon for Ishimaru in the first place. He’d always end up in the same place, crying into his hands, a puddle of tears surrounding him on the floor. Sometimes, he was clutching Mondo’s coat for dear life, the only thing he had left. Sometimes he didn’t even have it at all.

And the other times was when Ishimaru would die.

Mondo would feel helpless as he watched the person he cared about more than anything being dragged away from him, breath by breath, inch by inch. He’d watch Ishimaru die, still upstanding the rules, still strong, and yet so broken. 

He watches and tears streaked his cheeks, one by one. Silent sobs shake his body, and a hand is pressed against his mouth in horror. He never has anything to remember him by but a spirit.

And then there’s the times where they both die.

Maybe not at the same time, but they both die.

The next thing they remember is a white light, guiding them to where they think they’re supposed to go, only to find it’s endless. But they continue following it until they don’t feel like they should anymore.

They run into each other eventually, sometimes with an awkward reunion, filled with confusion, sometimes it’s heartfelt, invisible tears and warm smiles being shared with one another, even kisses.

Despite all of the paths however, they like to believe they’ll always be together in one way or another. They could hate each other, despises the air the other breathes. They could love each other, never able to function without each other. They could not know each other directly, and yet, there was always be some sort of thought in their minds, a familiar sense, could rise above all else.

The universes could change, the situation could change, their feelings could change, but despite all of that, despite all of the circumstances that they could chose to face, there would always be some sort of connection, and as long as they had that, nothing would matter.


End file.
